1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a marking element for marking timber, especially tree trunks, with a tag-like marking element bearing a marking, having at least one fastening element for fastening the marking element on the timber to be marked.
2. Prior Art
A marking element or marking tag of this type, which is known, for example, from GB 2075464 A, carries a marking in the form of a number or other optical code, in order to mark, for example, tree trunks in the forest. The code number is then assigned, for example in a portable computer, to the corresponding timber data of the given tree trunk.
A shortcoming of the known marking is that it requires a perfect line of sight to read the code number, and tables or a computer must be available to be able to derive the corresponding timber data from the number. Due to weather and location conditions, being able to read the number is often difficult. When a larger number of tree trunks are being recorded, each individual code number must be read and entered into the computer in a tedious and labor-intensive manner to obtain an overview of the entire stock, for example when a delivery is received. Manipulations in the assignment of the data are easily possible.
It is an object of the present invention to create a marking element of the above type whereby a recording of timber data becomes easier, faster and automatable.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that, to provide the marking, a transponder having a data storage for a wireless transmission of data is provided on the marking member.
The advantages of the inventive marking element lie in the fact, particularly, that a multitude of timber data and other data can be entered wirelessly into the marking element and, accordingly, read out wirelessly as well. Visual contact to the marking element is not required during the reading or writing. A plurality of marking elements, i.e., for example a plurality of tree trunks, can be wirelessly recorded at the same time. This permits, in a simple manner, the automatic and wireless recording of the data of all tree trunks carried by a truck entering a timber processing plant. Not only can a multitude of data be stored, but they can also be changed or supplemented if required, for example, with the service company and forest enterprise data, the transportation company, the logger and log mover. Dust, dirt, moisture and temperatures have no impact on the storage and read-out of the stored data. Lastly, it is also advantageous that all marking elements can initially be produced identical, i.e., for example without pre-impressed or preprinted consecutive numbers, as the data entry takes place only on site, i.e., for example in the forest. By storing the data in the marking element, i.e., on the given tree trunk itself, a read-out of the data can take place with any random wireless reading device, which does not need to be provided with any associated information.
The measures listed in the subclaims permit advantageous further developments and improvements of the marking element specified in claim 1.
The transponder advantageously has a transmit/receive antenna for radio-frequency electromagnetic waves in order to attain the best possible coverage for the data transmission. In a favorable flat design the antenna encompasses an electronic chip that is provided with the data storage and permits input and read-outs of data in a manner known per se via radio-frequency electromagnetic waves.
The preferably tag-shaped transponder is disposed recessed in the marking member for better mechanical protection. This is enhanced by a cover plate and/or cover film that covers the transponder, especially in a waterproof manner. This also ensures that the transponder will not be damaged when it is driven into a piece of wood, e.g., a log, and still has the required seal against water and other effects of the environment after having been driven in.
The cover plate or film, in the simplest case, is glued to the marking member, especially by means of a self-adhesive contact layer or a self-adhesive film frame encompassing the transponder. Alternately, the cover plate, which is preferably recessed in the marking member may also be welded to the marking element along its edges, preferably by means of ultrasonic welding, laser welding or hot pressing. The latter methods ensure a greater sturdiness and better protection against mechanical damage, especially while the marking element is being driven into the wood.
To facilitate the welding process and attain a better weld joint, the cover plate and/or marking element has a welding strip that encompasses the transponder to weld them to one another.
In addition to the electronic marking by the transponder, the cover plate or cover film may additionally also be provided with an optical marking, which is known per se, to obtain some information also without a wireless reading device.
The marking element is preferably composed of plastic and has, as fastening elements, integral drive-in projections, as it they are known per se.